


及影／一週年結婚紀念

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 短甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※第一人稱視角（及川徹）。





	及影／一週年結婚紀念

明天就是一月九日了，這對我和飛雄來說，是個特別而且值得紀念的日子。

真沒想到我和他已經結婚一年了。

 

從上個月初就開始祕密規劃這一天的行程，餐廳的預訂，挑選結婚週年的禮物，花了不少時間和金錢才終於在新年前全部確認好，此後的每一天都在期待結婚紀念日的來臨。

 

飛雄肯定又會重新愛上我的吧。

這世界上也就只有及川前輩會這麼重視你了哦。

 

但是，好不容易盼到了這天，我卻在前一晚得了重感冒，從晚餐過後便一直發燒。可是明天是多麼重要的日子啊！為了預防萬一，這一晚我刻意提早休息──在入睡以前，我又特地檢查了一次鬧鐘的時間，要是睡過頭的話就糟糕了，無論如何都得準時起床才行。

我轉過頭，朝著睡在我右側的飛雄叮嚀道「明天一定要在七點叫醒我」，飛雄皺著眉緊盯著我好一陣子才點頭說好，把我嚇出一身冷汗。

不，就飛雄那個不好使的腦袋，怎麼會記得我們的結婚紀念日呢。

不過就這麼接受這個事實似乎又顯得我太過可憐了。

算了，還是別想這麼多了。

 

我悄悄地把鬧鐘放回原處，沒多久便昏昏沉沉地睡著了。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

等到我再度睜開眼睛的時候，鬧鐘的時針已經走到了十點三十分。

什麼嘛，感覺睡了好久居然才過一下子嗎？

 

我有些迷糊地想著，隨後發現外頭的光有些刺眼，正打算翻身換個姿勢的時候，心中突然有股不祥的預感。我猛然驚醒，窗外溫暖的陽光正照在身上，我卻只感到一陣冰涼。

鬧鐘的設定依舊停在早上七點，我皺著眉，開始思考究竟是我睡得太沉沒有聽見，還是被睡在一旁的飛雄隨手一關，才導致我完美的計畫就此泡湯。正當我在糾結這個問題的時候，臥室的房門被打了開來。

 

是飛雄。

 

「飛雄，鬧鐘，響過了？」

「嗯。它響了，然後我關掉了。」

 

一開口，便發現自己的聲音比平時還要低沉，好像有什麼卡在喉嚨一樣難受。不過更令我感到難受、不悅的，是飛雄的回答。

 

「為什麼不叫醒我啊，我不是讓你叫我起來的嗎！」

「及川前輩不是感冒了嗎？既然是假日就多休息一點。就一天不去晨跑也沒關係的。」

「開什麼玩笑！咳、咳……」

 

開什麼玩笑！

按照預定計畫，我應該在七點起床，陪飛雄一起到社區附近的公園晨跑，在晨跑結束後回家，準備一頓豐盛美味的早餐。

然而站在我面前，身上穿著外出服的飛雄顯然自己去了晨跑，也一個人吃過早餐了──如果是平常的日子我還無所謂，但為什麼偏偏是今天？我不禁感到惱火，全身都泛起了一股熱潮。

 

「及川前輩，你沒事吧？」

 

因為激動大吼，原本沙啞的喉嚨又開始隱隱作痛，頭也疼得更厲害了。在意識逐漸變得模糊以前，我看見飛雄忽然臉色發白，著急地往我的方向跑來。

 

那一瞬間，我後悔了。

明明是值得開心，值得慶祝的日子。

 

及川徹，你真是差勁透了。

 

我想和飛雄說一聲「沒事」，但是張開的嘴卻發不出聲音。

 

眼前驟然一片黑暗。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

再度醒來的時候，寬敞的雙人床旁邊空無一人，被子摸起來也冷冰冰的，不知道飛雄去了哪裡──反正又是丟下我一個人去自主練習了吧，那個沒情調的傢伙。一旦這麼想的話，就覺得這一天的自己特別悲慘。

但是這似乎只能怪自己咎由自取吧，我忍不住嘆了一口氣。

身體似乎比稍早的狀況還要好一些，我坐起身，往床頭櫃上的鬧鐘一暼：下午一點十分──居然已經下午了。肚子在這個時候傳來咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，想想也是，從昨晚睡覺就再也沒吃過東西，會餓也是正常的吧。

我不禁想起今天中午特地預約的高級餐廳──這下什麼都沒有了。

我一臉沮喪的下了床，拖著沉重的步伐往房門走去，努力回想昨天傍晚買了哪些食材正好可以派上用場……誰知我剛一轉動門把，就看見飛雄的臉近在咫尺。

 

「飛雄？」

「及川前輩，你醒了？我煮了營養粥，你要吃嗎？」

 

我一臉驚愕地看著他，這麼善解人意的，真的是飛雄嗎？

 

「及川前輩？你該不會頭腦燒壞了吧？」

「……才沒有呢！」

像是懷疑我高燒未退，飛雄溫暖的掌心撫上我的額頭。近距離的接觸讓我聞到他身上還殘留著一點淡淡的食物香氣──真的為我做飯了啊。我身子微微向前傾，整個人靠在飛雄的身上。

儘管這麼多年過去了，飛雄始終改不掉「及川前輩」這個稱呼直到現在還是讓我感到懊惱，但如果能被這麼溫柔呼喚的話，感覺稱呼什麼的都無所謂了。

 

「及川前輩？」

「我想吃。」

 

想吃你特地為我做的料理，還有你。

我在飛雄看不見的角度用著無聲的口型說著。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

飢腸轆轆的我跟在飛雄身後，兩個人一前一後地走到客廳。桌上只簡單的擺放著碗筷，還有一小鍋不斷冒著熱氣，看上去令人食慾大開的粥──被切得細碎，適合病人咀嚼的肉末還有香菇丁，搭配上數樣簡單的青菜和蒸蛋。

我開始懷疑我眼前所看到的一切了。

 

 

「這是你做的？我怎麼不記得你料理這麼好了？」

「……這還是及川前輩你教我做的。」

 

我不可置信地看著飛雄，他是絕對不會對我說謊，但無論我怎麼回想就是想不起來。正當我陷入苦思之際，飛雄的聲音把我拉回現實。

 

「剛同居的時候，我有一次不小心感冒了。那時候及川前輩你特地向教練請了假，回來照顧我的時候有煮過一次。後來我和你問了營養粥的做法，你還笑我絕對學不會的。」

 

似乎有這麼一件事……想起來了。

但是，我就只那麼說過一次，你竟然一直都記得啊。

 

「那麼你試過味道了嗎？」我不禁彎起嘴角，就算不好吃也會給你滿分的。

「嗯，絕對不會輸給及川前輩的！」飛雄朝著我露出了今天的第一個笑容。

 

我試吃了一口，味道確實很好，調味也完全符合我的喜好。

原來料理也能有潛移默化的影響嗎，真是出乎我意料之外。

 

我一抬眼便看見飛雄如臨大敵的緊盯著我，肯定是想問我味道怎麼樣吧。換作是平常，我一定會壞心眼的作弄他一下才說出真正的答案，但是，唯獨現在不想。

 

「很好吃哦。」我給了他肯定的回答。

「我就說吧！」而他回以一個燦爛的笑容給我。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

在那之後，我們兩個人以風捲殘雲的速度把一鍋的粥全部吃完。我和飛雄靠在沙發上休息，牆上時鐘的指針在這個時候走到數字二的位置，我不禁閉上眼，發出意義不明的嘆息。

一想到今天特地安排的行程全部都變了調，我不禁感到失落。

 

「及川前輩，如果累了就回房間休息吧。」

「只是吃飽有點犯困罷了。」

 

我漫不經心的回答著，而後才後知後覺今天的飛雄好像有一點不對勁。

「是說我覺得今天的你特別溫柔啊，是我感冒才有的錯覺嗎？」

「我的態度和平常沒有什麼兩樣吧？及川前輩你該不會真的燒糊塗了吧？」

「可惡，你這個不可愛的臭小鬼！看我把感冒傳染給你──」

 

我猛然睜開眼睛，身體往坐在另一側的飛雄身上撲了過去──不過大概是因為生病的關係，沉重的手腳使我無法好好伸展開來，本應該是帥氣又極具殺傷力的飛撲如今就像是大型的溫馴動物尋求投靠，對身體結實的飛雄一點也不構成威脅。

然而這一撲就用盡了我全身力氣，我趴在飛雄的懷裡，累得連說話的餘裕都沒有了。真是的，一遇上飛雄我的腦袋就變得不好使，這大概不是感冒帶來的錯覺吧。

 

「希望及川前輩的身體能趕快好起來。」飛雄忽然開口說道。

 

他一邊輕聲說著，一邊將我的身體轉正。從原本的趴躺改成仰躺，不得不說這確實是令人感到舒服的姿勢。而後我明顯察覺到前額的瀏海被飛雄撥了開來，他的掌心就這麼貼在我的額頭上

──這果然是病人才有的福利吧，哪裡和平常沒有什麼兩樣啊，我忍不住在內心嘀咕。

 

「等及川前輩的感冒好了，我們再一起慶祝結婚紀念日吧。」

 

聽見飛雄說的這句話，我倏地睜大眼睛，內心充滿震驚。

我沒有聽錯吧？飛雄剛剛說了結婚紀念日？

這怎麼可能！

 

「飛、飛雄，你、你剛剛說了什麼？等、等等，原來你記得的嗎？」

「我當然記得！而且還知道及川前輩的計畫。」

「哈啊？」

 

這傢伙，到底是怎麼知道我的計畫的？

我皺著眉，等待飛雄給我一個合理的解釋。

 

「前幾天，我不小心看到你手機裡的行事曆了。」

「你都……看到了？」

 

飛雄吞吞吐吐的說著，而後我對他所說的內容大吃了一驚。

原本我對飛雄說的話採取半信半疑的態度，但是當他提到我手機裡的行事曆時，我立刻就確信飛雄說「知道我的計劃這件事」是真的，忽然之間我的心情變得複雜。

我相信飛雄是不小心看到行事曆的內容，也認為就算被他識破了也無所謂。

但是，今天的行程明顯和我預計的完全不同，這一點讓我覺得既生氣又沮喪。

還有，對於知道我的計畫卻裝作一無所知的飛雄也是。

 

我沉默不語。

 

「嗯，原本今天的午餐，及川前輩訂了銀座那間很有名的鐵板料理對吧？下午還打算帶我去運動用品店買護膝，晚上再到──」然而，像是要給我最後的致命一擊，飛雄居然在這個時候把我預定的行程說了出來。

 

早晨，在結束晨跑與寧靜的早餐時間以後，我會和飛雄在家裡看著電視轉播的男排歐錦賽，中午再搭地鐵到銀座吃午餐──既然是結婚週年紀念日，說什麼也不能馬虎，但是知道飛雄絕對不習慣吃高級的外國料理，於是特地選了飛雄熟悉的日式鐵板料理。

飽餐一頓後再到渋谷的運動用品專賣店買護膝，可以的話，還想幫飛雄挑件帥氣的外套。不想購物的話也可以到附近的明治神宮走一走，順便帶個相和守回家。最後，晚上就到晴空塔看東京夜景，在氣氛正好的時候和飛雄說聲「結婚一週年快樂」，還有「謝謝你一直陪在我身邊」。

 

 

然而什麼也沒能實現。

是啊，是感冒的我搞砸了這一切，還讓飛雄負起照顧我的責任，美好的假日就這麼泡湯了。

 

「別、別再說了，飛雄。」

 

我頹喪地用手臂遮住了雙眼，不想讓飛雄看見這麼狼狽的自己。然而飛雄卻固執地將我的手臂挪開，我被迫與他四目相接，他溫暖的手心此時正貼在我的臉頰上，我別無選擇。

 

「雖然我很感動，也知道這是及川前輩花了很多心力規劃的，但是我不喜歡。」

 

我聽完心裡一涼。

羞憤，失望，難過交織成一股難以言喻的心情──明明說了感動，卻又說了不喜歡。你倒是給個能夠說服我的理由啊！

 

正當我想開口說些什麼反駁的時候，飛雄輕輕握住了我的手。

 

「要是及川前輩能找我一起討論就好了。」

「只要能和你在一起，我就心滿意足了。」

「就算及川前輩感冒了也沒關係。」

 

飛雄的臉上掛著淡淡的笑意，如果仔細看的話，就能看見他臉頰上的紅暈，我知道那就是他害羞的時候

──可惡，為什麼事情會變成這樣？那我剛剛那麼痛苦的到底是為了什麼啊！

 

為什麼，你總是能說出我最想聽見的話呢，飛雄。

但是，這些話應該是由我來說才對。

 

想要永遠都和你在一起。

無論季節如何流轉，不管過了幾個結婚週年。

無論是生病還是健康的時候。

無論是晴天還是雨天，喜歡你的心情都不會改變──

想一直陪伴在你的身邊。

 

我回想起最初計畫結婚週年的初衷，忽然心情也沒那麼難受了。

只要有飛雄陪在身邊的話。

 

「……居然被搶先了。」我忍不住嘟囔。

「什麼被搶先了？」飛雄頭歪向一邊，噘起嘴看著我。

「但是這一句我絕對不會讓給你先說的。」我望著飛雄，心裡暗自下了決定。

 

我無視飛雄眼裡的疑惑，目光鎖定著飛雄那看上去有些乾燥的唇，雙臂猛然施力地將他的上半身往下拉

──預期中的柔軟觸感從彼此緊貼的嘴唇傳來，我看著飛雄的臉上閃過驚愕，在唇與唇分開之際輕聲對他說道：

 

「我愛你，飛雄。」

 「以及，結婚一週年快樂。」

 

 

 

FIN.

 

 


End file.
